Heart Pounding
by SparrowofTruth93
Summary: A fluff Daryl/Glenn story. Who knew that someone's voice could make your heart race that fast. For that matter, who knew that Glenn could sing. A TWD kink prompt. First Walking Dead story.


This is my first The Walking Dead fic. I wrote this for a prompt on the TWD kink meme. The prompt: Who knew that someone's voice could make your heart race that fast. For that matter, who knew that Glenn could sing. This is Daryl/Glenn fluff. So enjoy if you like that thing and kindly leave if it isn't your taste.

* * *

><p>It's the night that's always the hardest. The ever present threat of a rogue walker is part of it but there are other factors. It's the not having anything to do, no chore that can be done in the harsh darkness. All that can be done is sit around the fire, in your tent or the Greens porch and be unproductive and on edge. There is the need to always be doing something, have anything to fill the never ending empty span of time they are stuck with.<p>

Glenn hated those times. It made everyone act different, seem even more depressed. One night everyone was sitting around the fire, dinner was just be cleaned up and the empty time was back. He was going to change that. He got his guitar from the RV and plopped back down in his spot next to Daryl, who was cleaning under his nails with his buck knife. Glenn strummed the strings once; the light flow of gentle notes filled the air.

"Any requests?" he asked jokingly. He and everyone else knew he couldn't really play, only pluck a chord or two. A snort sounded from the man next to him. A grateful ripple of chuckles came forth. Glenn strummed a few more times and wished he could play some songs for the group. Even though he wasn't really making any true music the others smiled over at him, even Carol had a small grin.

"Sorry guys, I don't really know any songs." Glenn said stilling his hand and staring at the ground past the instrument. He heard the sound of metal over worn leather, and then a hand fell onto his shoulder. Glenn looked over at the man next to him. Daryl had his other hand out and gestured to the guitar. Glenn handed it over wordlessly, he knew Daryl wouldn't do anything to it, if he did he knew his like lover would kill him. Yes, Glenn may be much smaller and less muscled than the redneck but if he ever crossed a line, Glenn could handle him. Daryl learned that early on before they even became a thing but he had a months' worth of practice now. They didn't really hide what they had but they didn't make a display of it. Everyone pretty much knew about them but didn't voice any opinions and that was fine by Daryl.

He took the instrument from Glenn and slowly started putting some notes together. Mouths dropped all around. It wasn't a song just some practice chords but they were beautifully put together. He slid the pick over the strings one last time then looked up at the group with a small smirk, "Any requests?"

A few songs were thrown out and he played what he knew of them. The others hummed along or moved their heads to the rhythm. The simple sound of music seemed to change the whole mood of the people around the fire. Lori snuggled up to Rick with Carl in her arms. Carol and Andrea sat closers to rock to notes together. T-Dog and Shane had small smiles on their lips from their spots. Dale was smiling broadly from his chair near the RV. Maggie had joined them for dinner and was sitting a little too close to Glenn for Daryl's liking, kept trying to lean against the Asian. Glenn wasn't paying her any mind though; his eyes were locked on the man playing the guitar. Daryl finished a short silly song that Carl requested when Maggie piped up.

"Do you know any love songs?" She asked her eyes flicking to the oblivious Glenn. Daryl thought for a moment then gave a small curt nod. He started a slow and soft tune, Glenn's eyes widened at the song. He knew it; it was his parent's favorite song. He knew every word and the need to get them out was too great. When the intro was over his mouth opened and the words escaped.

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may, I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing"_

Daryl's hand stopped after the first verse. His head slowly turned to the now blushing man next to him. Daryl stared wide eyed and he could feel his heart trying to pound out of his chest. He had never heard such an amazing voice before. His heart had jumped to a new tempo from the first word out of those lips. Glenn stared back at his shocked lover, he knew that Daryl had no idea he could sing, none of them did. Come the end of the word his years of parent enforced singing lesson seems pointless but the look on the rednecks face might just change that.

"Go on." Carol said from her place across from them, a smile now present on her face. Glenn glanced at her then looked back a Daryl nodded and started where he left off.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all."_

Daryl could feel his heart fluttering erratically. This was something he wasn't use to, sure his heart sped up naturally when he was with Glenn but this was different. It was like his very heart wanted to get out of his chest and joined Glenn's in his. He felt like his life was ending but with the voice it would end to, it just might be worth it.

"_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine."_

Glenn's eyes never left Daryl. The words that always had just been a song his parents had made him listen to, learn and know now meant even more. The words that lyrically left his vocal chords where like a musical embodiment of his love for the man playing the notes behind them. He couldn't get the smile off his face.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all."_

Daryl had lifted his eyes to lock with Glenn's. His heart slammed against his ribs even harder. Glenn was smiling so beautifully and Daryl knew the meaning the song was holding and it made a small smile grace his lips. Glenn moved even closer to him, missing the glare from the rejected woman behind him. Daryl never stilled his hand but leaned into Glenn slightly.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all."_

Daryl stilled his hand the last of lyrics left those lips he now stared at. Glenn placed his hand on Daryl's knee as the last verse came from his throat. Daryl slowly took the guitar out of his lap, placing it gently on the ground next to him. His hand softly found Glenn's cheek the smaller man leaned into the calloused touch with a soft smile. Daryl gapped the distance between them to press his lips ever so gently against those gorgeous upturned ones. Glenn returned the loving kiss and he could swear he felt Daryl's heart beat through their slight physical connection. When they pulled back the others erupted in hoots and cat calls and applause. Glenn blushed darkly while Daryl smirked in return.

"Didn't know you could sing, Short-Round." Daryl said his voice full of loving teasing.

"You never asked." Glenn kidded back.

"Well, now you will be singin all the time, best get them pipes prepared." Daryl said with a smirk.

"I can do that." Glenn answered before pulling the redneck into a long kiss that just might have made his heart beat as hard as Daryl's.

* * *

><p>There it is everyone. Hope ya'll liked it. I wrote it in about an hour and only proofed it once so there may be some errors, hope they aren't terrible.<p>

So, I was torn between two songs for this fic. The choice was between Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flats and When You Say Nothing at All which of course I picked. Did I chose the right song? Would you have liked it more with the other song or was this song the right pick? Tell me in form of reviews!

**Please Review! I love reviews.**

~Huggies&Kissies~


End file.
